ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Destructo Disk
Destructo Disk (気円斬, Kienzan) is Krillin's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. The Destructo Disk is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything. It is however infamous for its main weaknesses: which are that it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. Contents show OverviewGokuKienzanGoku using the Destructo Disk in The Tree of MightJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Krillin uses this technique for the first time in the series against Nappa, but the Saiyan dodges it thanks to Vegeta's advice, resulting in only a gash on his cheek. He tries the technique again shortly later, in an attempt to cut off Great Ape Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta also manages to dodge it. A few months later, Krillin uses the Destructo Disk in a battle with the giant on Fake Namek, causing considerable damage (this giant is one of the only four characters to be hit directly by Krillin's Destructo Disk, the others being the three main villains of the show: Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu), though it should be noted that this giant was only an illusion. Later, on Namek, Krillin is able to slice off Frieza's tail while he is in his second form, as well as let loose several Destructo Disks at once. During the battle, Krillin also uses a version that splits apart and attacks the target from multiple angles (anime only). In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Krillin uses the Destructo Disk on Vinegar, who catches it in his bare hand and throws it away. Using the Destructo Disk technique, Krillin hits Cell in the neck to no effect (anime only). Seven years later, Krillin cuts Kid Buu in half with the Destructo Disk while the Majin is on Grand Kai's planet in the afterlife, though Kid Buu is able to use his unique powers and immediately pull himself back together, not to anyone's surprise (anime only). Krillin later uses the Destructo Disk in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! to save his family from a collapsing building.GokuDestructoDiskBuuSagaGoku fires a Destructo Disk at Super BuuBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcVegeta, Goku, and Android 18 have similar attacks to the Destructo Disk. Vegeta used it during the Vegeta Saga to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. He later used a Destructo Disk again to free Goku from Cooler's wires in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Goku used it in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, also to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail, thus saving him from Turles' Kill Driver attack. Goku later used it to cut off Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) in half when he came to Earth in the Fusion Saga.2172-13Perfect Cell using a double Destructo Disk against GohanJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Perfect Cell used the Destructo Disk against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as one of his last-ditch attacks to defeat him, only for Gohan to catch them mid-air and then de-energize them.Tumblr lj6xl4JY4K1qf8kb8o1 500 (1)Android 18 charging a DiskJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Android 18 uses it when she faces "Mighty Mask" in the World Martial Arts Tournament to reveal him as Trunks and Goten in costume. Super Buu also can use a similar attack except his variation is red. He used this once against Goku and Vegeta before they fused in an anime filler scene: both Saiyans fired Energy Beams at Buu, but Buu countered with a volley of red Kienzan-like attacks called Mystic Shooter that cut through his two assailant's Ki beams and created hundreds of miniature blasts in the process.BabyKienzanBaby prepares a Destructo DiskJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666In Dragon Ball GT, Baby appears to prepare a Destructo Disk to attack Uub, but he is interrupted by an energy wave from Uub. Baby and his possessed followers are capable of performing Ki blasts that can cut people's skin easily (as shown by Baby Goten managing to cut Vegeta's face with a deflected Ki Blast). However, Krillin's Destructo Disk is moderately more potent than these and very rarely explodes if it hits a target too tough to pierce. In the Super 17 Saga, Goku is in Hell fighting Frieza and Cell. Frieza attempts to launch a Destructo Disk at him and Goku jumps on it, riding it. Frieza throws another one at him, and he balances it on the tip of a spike, so that it would not touch him.Unlike energy blasts, the Destructo Disk can actually injure enemies many times the wielder's power level, such as being able to cut off Frieza's tail when energy blasts from the likes of Vegeta and Gohan proved ineffective. In the anime only, Krillin uses it once on Perfect Cell, with the disk shattering on Cell's neck, being too tough for even Krillin's ki disk's "edge" to cut. Appearances in Video GamesDestructo Disk1Android 18 uses Destructo Disk in Budokai Tenkaichi 3DragonWarriors18Added by DragonWarriors18Krillin can use this technique in the Gokuden RPG series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It is one the super attacks used by Krillin, as well as Android 18, in the Butōden series, the Budokai series (including Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Weaker versions of the Destructo Disk are also used by Vegeta and Frieza in Butōden series. The Destructo Disk is also used by Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and by Krillin and Goku Super Dragon Ball Z.Krillin Destructo Disc KinectKrillin's Destructo-Disc in Dragon Ball Z For KinectGold SaiyanAdded by Gold SaiyanIn the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, it is Krillin's Ultimate Blast, one of the Blast 2 used by Android 18, and Goku's charged Ki Blast when jumping. It appears also as one of Perfect Cell's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2.The Destructo Disk also appears as a skill acquired at level 26 by Humans of the Spiritualist class in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Unlike the original technique, the energy disk does not dismember the target; it instead passes through the opponent and this trait is substituted by the effect of constant bleed damage every few seconds over a course of time. Character meaning気 (Ki) = Energy円 (En) = Circle斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; killVariationsDeath SaucerFriezaKienzanFrieza's Death Saucer in Dragon Ball GTJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666An improved version of the Destructo Disk, Death Saucer was created by Frieza and has the ability to follow a certain target around. Krillin (as well as everyone else), was shocked when Cell unveiled this technique. Krillin even questioned whether Cell improved his attack. Cell can use both versions. Cell also used this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi.In the Super 17 Saga, Frieza uses the Destructo Disk attack against Goku in Hell (it should be noted that he was able to control it a little better, but he still shouted "Destructo Disk!" when throwing it, hinting that he merely controlled the disk with his telekinesis). Amond's Destructo DiskAmondSpinningKienzanAmond's disk-launching techniqueJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666The Crusher Corps. commander, Amond, uses an unnamed disk-launching technique where he spins on himself before launching a razor-sharp disk of energy. He used this technique to deflect Krillin's Destructo Disk in The Tree of Might.Consecutive DisksKrillinDestructoDiskFriezaThe Destructo Disk splittingBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcTurtle Hermit, one of two optional classes succeeding the Spiritualist class in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, can acquire the stronger, rapid-fire variation called Consecutive Disks that is thrown in succession. This technique has area-of-effect properties ("5x8 Meter Radius Infront of and Including Single Target"), causes an additional 50% of the damage dealt if hitting the target(s) from behind, and while this version does not cause bleed damage, it stuns the opponents.Dual Destructo-DiskA team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Krillin and Android 18 charge up a massive Destructo Disk, then launches it at the opponent. Before contact, it splits into multiple disks, which then damage the opponent. Similar to the Destructo Disk Krillin used against Frieza on Planet Namek.Spirit SaucerThe combination of the Krillin's Destructo Disk with Yamcha's Spirit Ball used as one of their team attacks in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans.TriviaIn the Bridge Entertainment version of The Tree of Might, Krillin refers to this attack as his "Magnetic Disks." Category:Dragon Ball techniques